Princess and the Reaper
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: The murder of a Snow White Princess has disturbed the magical theme park Magical Land . Assigned to the case Kakashi and Anko must discover the murder before another princess gets taken by the reaper. As well as handling their growing family.


Hi everyone. So this a practice story for an assessment. Just to be clear their will be some things that will look similar to other crime shows like Bones and Mr and Mrs Murder. This is because it is required for the task. To be clear Everything goes to their respectful owners. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Gloved fingers fumbled to find the light switch. A red headed women dressed in a top hat and waistcoat inspected the controls. Taking her walkie-talkie she pressed the number for head office." Doing first test in Muldoon Manor " At the peep she pressed a large red button .Pausing , she could hear the clanking of carts running through the rooms. The rollercoaster picked up speed , the clanking was now replaced by quickly spinning wheels. Pressing for the next cart , she waited, and waited. Out of the darkness a pale face stared at her. It's red lips hung open . While it's black wig sat accused revealing brown hair.

…

Police Report: 116278

gender: female

age: 23 years of age

height: 162cm

weight: 69 kg

Identifying features: Birth mark on right shoulder

Identified as: Kazuna Sato

Report:

Body found at Magical Land theme park , Konoha . In Haunted House also called Muldoon Manor . Found at 0700by an employee , Hairi Sasaki . Body found sitting in second rollercoaster train , first cart. Deceased dressed in Snow White costume . Manager Gendo Watanabe confirms that deceased wore uniform.

Awaiting autopsy report

…

Kakashi reread the Snow White case mentally cursing. He considered sewing his mouth shut next time director Danzo came into his office. Anko was always telling him to stay out of his way , still he wasn't going to tell her she was right. He'd never live it down.

"Hatake" barked the man himself. Director Dnazo was a portly man of around 60 . His black uniform was neatly pressed and a ridiculous armband was tied around his shoulder , no doubt chosen by his current women. Without invitation , Danzo came into the small office. Taking a seat on the old guest chair he used the desk as a foot rest. " Enjoying the Snow White case, I sent you" a satisfied smirk glued to the prune like features. It's going to be fun dealing media . "You should get going , the science geeks are waiting for you ." Happy with his daily gloating , Danzo left the room. Kakashi hoped someone would give the director a broken nose.

…

Thin mood ring bracelets encircled both of Kazuna Sato wrists. Studying the thick bands of purple and green, Anko guessed she had been killed and dragged to the rollercoaster. From the inspection of the rollercoaster she could almost confirm the theory . The lack of blood and wounds suggested drowning or even poison . Although she couldn't be sure until she got the decreased on the table. Which she couldn't do until Kakashi got to the crime scene. " So what's the verdict?" Standing up she turned to Kakashi , who carried two Styrofoam cups. His silver hair was dishevelled , his clothes crinkled and bags were under his visible eye. Taking a sip from one of the cups , he instantly placed it in her eager hands.

"Yours" he said. Supping her English Tea , she explained what she had discovered. " Have you interviewed the employees yet?" Anko asked . " Not yet , want to come?" Kakashi watched as her brown eyes lit up with excitement.

…

Tick, tick , tick is all I hear. I try to focus on the constant noise. It was a good way to keep my mind from wondering. The last thing I need is to make myself more nervous. I turn to see a youngish man and women enter the small tea room. The man who introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake a Jonin from the Leaf Village. He was tall and well built . His dark eyes seemed to analyse every word I say and every movement I make. Next to him a curvy women sips a coffee. Her purple hair was tied into a ponytail. Kakashi introduces her as Anko Hatake a fellow Jonin who was assigned the case. She gave a friendly wave. " So are you guys related or something" . I'm blabbering , I always do when I'm nervous.

Kakashi gave an annoyed grunt . " Actually we've been married for 10 years" Anko explained. Kakashi eyed his wife. " let's get down to business." The next hour was a gruelling retelling of the story. He asks me to tell and retell the story. Zooming in and out on key moments. Anko sits in the corner. Her eye glaze and de glaze at different points , trying to check my story with evidence.

" Now do you know if Kazuna Sato was having any troubles , any enemies ." I found my hands in my lap . I try to remember if anyone hated Kazuna. " From what I know most people liked her. I did hear a rumour though. About her and one of the princes. She broke up with one of them."

…

" There a lead" Anko grinned. " That will shut up Danzo and Etsuko and I can have you back!" Anko and Kakashi strode through the theme park , the smell of grilled squid and sugar whiffed into their noses as they pasted a food van . " We still have to question the cast before the end of the day ." Kakashi noted. Sakura interrupted the couple. " Hey Anko , the bodies have arrived ."

* * *

Please review , reviews are energy :)


End file.
